


latenight

by GhostWithAScythe



Series: For The Good Children Of God [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Requested Story, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWithAScythe/pseuds/GhostWithAScythe
Summary: Will stayed up way too late, but he still can't seem to sleep.
Relationships: Sean | Grapeapplesauce / William | Kiingtong
Series: For The Good Children Of God [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896769
Kudos: 4





	latenight

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MorgantheHyper) on Wattpad.

When Will emerged from the concentrated haze of editing, the world had gone dark around him. The screen of his PC and some LEDs on his stuff were the only source of light. 

He yawned, saved his video a last time before shutting off the computer and standing up carefully. He had been sitting without moving for a long time and did not want to black out. The muscles in his back and shoulders protested as he straightened up, and Will groaned in annoyance. He really should fix his posture. 

Stifling another yawn he reached up towards the ceiling with his hands, stretching his entire body until he was on his tiptoes and his muscles were trembling with the strain. When he relaxed again it left a warm, comfortable tingle in his limbs. 

He rubbed his eyes that were burning from staring at a bright screen for so long and grabbed his phone to put it on a charger. The screen flashed up shortly, the time read 4:36 am. 

Will was quite shocked, he hadn't realised it had become that late - although early might be the more appropriate word, at this point. He felt tired, sure, but not as tired as he would've thought for the time. 

He pocketed his phone as the screen went dark again and left the recording room, crossing the hallway and opening the bedroom door. 

Here, the only source of light was the shimmer from outside, the angle of the window was just right for the moon to send its light through, even with the shutters halfway closed, and illuminate the shape of Sean on the bed, tangled in the sheets and peacefully asleep. Will smiled at the sight of his boyfriend, lost in his dreams with a content look on his face, chest falling and rising in deep, calm breaths. 

He entered the room, treading carefully as to not disturb the silence, and plugged his phone into the charger by his bedside. The sheets looked soft, inviting, and Will could picture himself curling up next to Sean's warm body for cuddles and comfort quite vividly, but not sleeping, for some reason. It felt like he was past the point of being tired, and he wasn't sure he would be able to fall asleep at all. 

Besides, somehow it felt wrong to disrupt the peaceful picture before him. He couldn't quite explain it, it was just a feeling in his gut keeping him from lying down. Not that Sean would've minded, even if he was woken up, but Will didn't feel like he fit in right now. 

He decided to leave. He sneaked back to the door without a sound and looked back at his boyfriend, a soft smile on his lips, before he closed the door with a click.  
He stopped in the kitchen for a glass of water before he sauntered to the living room. Kai, their cat, had been sleeping on the couch, curled up into a furry ball, but raised his head when Will entered the room. He greeted the cat with a smile and a few scratches under his chin, eliciting a soft purr. 

Depositing his glass of water on the coffee table, Will pulled his favorite chair towards the window. It was a fancy one, with a roughly round framework and a tightly woven net of black fabric fixed on it. Several soft pillows were thrown into a pile on the chair and Will dropped right into the middle, sighing in content as he sank into the cushions. He let his head fall back and his hands to his sides with the conscious effort of relaxing his body, from neck and shoulders - cramped up from hunching over his keyboard - all the way down to his feet, tingling lightly from walking after not being used for so long. 

Exhaustion settled in, weighing his limbs down and making the usually comfortable chair feel like heaven, but his mind was still not ready to fall asleep. Thoughts were whirling around, too quick to be caught and too vague for him to even guess what was keeping him awake. 

It was fine, though. He felt content, peaceful, sitting here and staring out the window where the dark of the night was slowly getting lighter, turning into shades of grey at places. The sky was following suit, the beginning of blue and purple visible but still muted and dark. It was beautiful, in Will's opinion. 

The soft tapping of paws got him to tear his eyes away from the awakening world. Kai had moved from his previous spot and sat to his feet, looking up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. Will smiled and patted his thighs, indicating for the cat to jump up and cuddle. Wasting no time, the cat leapt up in one fluid motion and settled into Will's lap immediately. He wrapped one arm around the furball, saving Kai from falling off as he curled up and nearly lost his balance, and moved his free hand to stroke the soft fur in gentle movements. Kai leaned into each pet, front paws kneading the air and flexing his claws in an instinctual response. He was purring too, Will could feel the vibration under his hands and against his legs.  
It was oddly comforting. The effect of something as simple as a purring cat never ceased to amaze him: The soft vibration rumbled in the air, seemingly overriding his thoughts and slowing them down, and the feeling seemed to get his tense muscles to relax. Will slumped further into the chair, unconsciously slowing his breathing as to not disturb Kai and closed his eyes for just a second, simply enjoying the moment. 

Then it was gone, and the carousel of his thoughts started up again. Accepting his fate, he blinked his burning eyes open and turned his gaze back to the window. The sky was definitely lighter than it had been just before, and Will thought he could see the first traces of orange and yellow peeking through the darker colors. 

It was not so bad, he supposed. Some nights simply weren't made for sleeping, and at least he got a beautiful sunrise and cat cuddles out of it. 

In the quiet, only interrupted by two sets of soft breaths and the low rumbling of a content purr, he watched the sky light up and the night turn into morning.

* * *

Sean woke up only a little grumpy after a good night's rest. He forced his eyes open, squinting against the rays of light sneaking past the shutters. It seemed to be good weather, and he felt like it would be a good day, too. 

He sat up and stretched his arms overhead, yawning loudly and unashamed, before he turned around to wake up Will who was always the one to sleep in. Only, he wasn't there.

Sean scrunched up his face in contemplation. His idiot of a boyfriend hadn't fallen asleep at his desk again, had he? Sure, he liked staying up very late to edit, but Sean had honestly expected for him to join him in bed sometime after midnight. 

Curious, he climbed out of bed and, sleepiness making him clumsy, nearly ran into his wardrobe before he managed to open the door. 

The apartment was silent. Soft light flowed through the rooms and corridors, not yet strong enough to eliminate all shadows. If anything, the brightness made them appear deeper. It was a peaceful atmosphere that Seam didn't quite dare to disturb. He crept through the hallway, bare feet nearly soundless on the cold floor. 

The door to Will's recording room was halfway open, the room behind it hid away in shadows. Sean peered into it, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the darkness. It wasn't pitch black, some light snuck past the tightly closed shutters. A quick glance around was all it took, the small room was clearly empty and held the feeling of being so for hours.  
Sean retreated into the hallway and continued his search, rounding the corner to the living room. In there, a picture of pure peace awaited him. 

His boyfriend was half-sitting, half-lying in his favorite chair, right by the window. The rising sun coloured his usually dark hair a warm gold and lit up his skin, making his long, dark eyelashes that Sean had always found pretty stand out. Kai was draped across Will's lap, his back arched to follow the curve of Will's arm around him, yellow eyes blinking up at him slowly before falling shut again, the cat going right back to sleep. 

Sean smiled softly. He did not have the heart to wake his boyfriend right now (or the cat, for that matter). 

He remained in the doorway, watching the placid scenery for a few more seconds before turning around, leaving quietly.


End file.
